The invention relates to a single lens reflex camera, and more particularly, to a single lens reflex camera which permits a light emitting component such as an electronic flash or the like to be integrally secured thereto.
In the prior art practice, when securing a light emitting component such as an electronic flash on the body of a camera, a mounting member provided on the part of the component is inserted into a shoe which is detachably mounted on the body or into an accessory shoe on the body, and is integrally connected therewith as by friction, screw or click stop mechanism.
However, this technique suffers from a limited area for engagement between the component and the body of the camera which results in an insufficient mounting strength, whereby a reduced force applied to the component is great enough to damage the shoe and its mounting member or to cause a loosening of the shoe base. Since the shoe is a small member, any small looseness of the shoe base results in a rattling of the component, preventing a firm integral coupling between the component and the body of the camera.